1. Related Technical Fields
Related fields include a navigation apparatus and a navigation method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional navigation system, for example, traffic information such as traffic congestion information is received from a road traffic information communication system and stored. The stored information is used for searching for a shortest route (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-148067).